


With Lies and Love to Protect You

by xBLxOmegaverse



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBLxOmegaverse/pseuds/xBLxOmegaverse
Summary: Hyukjae broken hearted because of his ex-boyfriend,He doesn't have the courage to go through another relationshipDrowning himself with school and work...His friend Kyuhyun started worrying for him.Donghae the happy go lucky guy, son of the CEO of one of the biggest company in the countryand Hyukjae's childhood bestfriend, wanting to make Hyukjae's reach his dream come true.Decides to barge in Hyuk's life after not seeing each other for many years, with the help of Hyukjae's mother.How will fate change their lives?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

"Hyukjaeeeeee~ let's dance" Donghae said as he held Hyukjae's hand.

"Aigoo~ they're so cute together" Hyukjae's mother said as she looked at the two 6 years old kids dancing together.

Donghae's father smiled, "they sure do...I bet even in college, those two would be dancing like crazy".

"I hope they will make their dreams come true" he added.

"Appa appaa~" Donghae shouted while pulling Hyukjae with him.

"I wanna marry Hyukjae in the future!!" He happily announced to his father, while Hyukjae blushed like a tomato. 

"H-Haeee" Hyukjae pouted.

"Well then...I shall wait for the official announcement then" Donghae's father laughed amused, while Hyukjae's mom joined in the laughter.


	2. Hyukjae's Plead and Siwon's Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon received a call from his parents after running away for a month,  
> He must go back or else.  
> Siwon who have no choice but only to protect Hyukjae by his lies.

It was a sunny afternoon, when Siwon received an unexpected call from his parents. He ran away from home and had been living with his boyfriend hyukjae for already a month. the call lasted for 15minutes or so, his father wanted him to go back home, gave him a last chance or else he wouldn't be able to go back and be with his family and his last chance to go to have a decent education. When he ran away, his parents asked some bodyguards to guard the school premises, he wasn't even allowed to enter a single foot in the school gate; since he can't do so, he tried getting jobs but as if his father has anticipated that action and every job that he tried to get in, won't also accept him. He was actually scared that his father might even do something about Hyukjae and after that call, it confirmed his theories, his father was planning to do so but if he went back, he would stop his plans.

Hyukjae his boyfriend was working for the both of them since he can't get to any jobs, and not only that he was working for his tuitions and family. He can't afford losing his job. 'I must do this for hyuk, I don't want him to suffer just because of me' Siwon thought. He can feel his heart breaking just of the thought that he would lie and hurt him just so he can let him go. He started packing his stuff, tears starting to fall from his eyes, he wiped it, getting ready in case Hyuk comes home early.

"I'm home!" hyukjae said cheerfully, siwon continued packing his bag making sure Hyuk to see it. "Siwon ah~hey..why are you packing bags?" hyukjae went to siwon, he was looking at him with worried eyes. "I've had enough of living like this, this small apartment...I just can't stand it anymore, father called me earlier and he sad he was willing to take me back" Siwon stood up ready to go, "S-Siwon ah, even if you comeback, were still together right?" hyukjae bit his lip, worried that Siwon leaving was also equals to breaking up with him.

"Hyukjae, these days have been really boring you know, it's just not working out for us, I can't imagine myself being with you in the future also..can you actually a imagine me a CEO of a huge company, being with a province guy..definitely not" Siwon faked a chuckle, this time Hyukjae's tears was flowing already, he felt his heart breaking by every words that came out of Siwon's mouth "b-but Siwon I tried my best, I worked hard for us, isn't that enough for you...don't leave me please" Hyukjae pleaded as he hugged Siwon's leg.

Siwon felt his tears are about to fall, this was too much, he felt his heart breaking seeing Hyukjae's tears. when he asked Hyukjae to be his boyfriend, he promised to himself to never make him cry and yet he is doing this. He looked away, he needed to do this. "do you think I care?? that money is not even getting you anywhere! you're stuck here in a very average life..stop hugging my leg it's annoying!" he tried pulling his leg to remove Hyukjae without hurting him, "please don't leave me.. I love you so much Siwon ah, I love you so much don't leavee" Hyukjae pleaded more.

Siwon looked away, he felt his tears on his cheeks, he have to go "good riddance" Siwon finally pulled from Hyukjae's hug, he looked ahead as he left the apartment. He felt like he was going to run back and hug Hyukjae if he looked back. As Siwon left his apartment, he bumped with a familiar face, he looked down so the person won't see his expression.

Hyukjae was left alone, he was crying on the floor, he felt his heart crushed. "Hyukjae ah!" kyuhyun his bestfriend ran inside when he saw hyukjae crying his eye out, "what happened?? I just bumped into siwon earlier he didn't greet me, does this have something to do with him? did he hurt you physically??" he was worried for his bestfriend; it was rare for Hyukjae to cry, it would usually when he tease him stealing his strawberries but other than that..it would be something awful. "Siwon breaked up with me" kyuhyun want to punch that bastard, he knew he was no good "he said that I was not good enough for me, that he doesn't see his future being with me because I was a guy who grew up in a province" he continued to sob and cry, he hugged kyuhyun after telling him the other things siwon told him as he left.

"hyuk so what if you are poor, not everyone is as rich as that bastard! Besides money is the only thing you lack...you're handsome, nice, smart and very talented.." Kyuhyun said as he comfort his bestfriend, he patted his back until Hyukjae calmed down. 'I will definitely kick that stupid ass Siwon, how dare he hyukjae like this' kyuhyun thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes so here it is....  
> I hope you will love my new fanfic~


	3. Siwon's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon came back home  
> and of course,   
> who else is there to welcome him  
> but the his father.

Siwon was picked up by their family driver to take him home, he was hesitating, he looked up at the apartment and sighed, if only he had a choice. He felt like a huge burden on hyukjae, can't even help him with the apartment fees because all his credit cards was blocked and getting a job was impossible, this was for the best...siwon thought to himself. He entered the car and put his bag beside him, he could only stare at the apartment getting further away as the car moved. "Siwon-ssi are you okay?" their family driver Mr.Jungsu worriedly asked him, he was pretty close to him, he was the only one who listens to his requests and communicates with him like any average guy,

"Did I make the right decision? I left my boyfriend, no.. not just left him but hurt him by my words because I know father would do harm to hyukjae if I don't leave him. I just wanted to finish college, have a good time with family but I needed to sacrifice my relationship with him..am I too greedy that I wanted it all without any to sacrifice?" Siwon ranted, he felt like crying again. Jungsu frowned, he was sad for siwon..he always thought, people born in a rich family didn't had problems, that they were living the carefree life but as he worked for them for years...rich parents had so much money greed, that they even sacrifice the happiness of their children, just so they can move forward.

"Siwon ah...reality hurts a lot because we can't have all the things we want in our life, sometimes people choose between career and love, others choose their dream and yet lose the opportunity to be with their love ones, only rare people are lucky enough to have all of it" he explained. "if ever I find people who are lucky enough to have it all, I hope I can help them get it all" siwon said as he wondered. Junsu could only smile at siwon's mindset, he hopes this child won't ever change.

When they arrived at his house, his father was already waiting there, "you made a good decision on choosing to go home, I was already ready to tell off bad things to his manager" he smirked, siwon could only frown at the smug and mean words of his father, "don't you dare to touch hyukjae" siwon with anger, "or what? what can you do?" siwon's father chuckled. "I can reveal to all your stockholders, the dirty business behind all these fake clean image of yours" siwon was slapped, "if you do that my son, you would have no home to go to anymore..so don't you even dare" he threatened him.

"the reason why I called you back even with your stupid runaway, I have a good partner in marriage for you...but sadly Mr.Lee is being a kid telling me to find his child myself, that man is really frustrating, his son is named Aiden, an english name as I expected from a rich family who went international. For our company to move forward, we need to get connected with their family" he said.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, don't you even feel a bit bad for the guy I left, you don't even care about me so I won't ask that but I was a burden for hyukjae for a month because of the stupid security you did just so I won't get a job!" Siwon looked at his father as if he had no conscience at all, "don't worry siwon, I made sure that a bodyguard of mine gave money to your hyukjae using your name, that amount of money would shut him up and move on" he scoffed.

"you just made my image much more worst, did you think money could solve everything? hyukjae isn't like that at all...I bet my ass on it that hyukjae would not accept that money...I could never face him again like before but I do know, not all people can be bought by money" Siwon sat on their couch, waiting for his dad minion to call and after a minute, his father received a call, his father answered it in speaker mode for me to hear "Sir, that hyukjae guy just threw the money on my face, he said I can just go to hell and he will never ever accept money from your family" Siwon's father hang up, raising his eyebrow at Siwon who is smirking at him.

"I guess you know your boyfriend well...but I have no time for this nonsense, now Siwon, I want you to find Aiden, be his boyfriend and marry him" siwon could only shake his head, his father doesn't even bother listening to him but he have no choice, if he was gonna live in this house, maybe aiden would be his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel bad for Siwon  
> I was so sad while typing this...  
> huhuhu.....


	4. Donghae's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Siwon's family was the worst...  
> Donghae's family is definitely the opposite.

"ow ow ow" donghae bit his lip as he tried putting on a heat compress on his back. it was summer vacation, everyone would expect donghae one of the richest son of the biggest company in Korea would have a luxurious vacation out of the country or would be in a resort partying but contrary to that, he was now working in his father's company cafe. It was hectic as hell since it was inside the busiest place of all his father's departments, people were rushing, it felt like there was no time to breath.

"it's been awhile since you've worked again in the cafe son, are you alright?" donghae's mother asked as he saw his son putting lots of heat pads in his back, "I'm so tired umma, why did dad have to put me in the meeting department? the records department last year was much much more less busy that this..I was barely breathing in the meeting department earlier" donghae complained as he asked for help to put more pads.

His mother hugged him comforting his son, "oh hae, your father just wants you to experience what it is like to work as a common worker, you do know that when you were little, we weren't rich at all, living in the province near the sea..we didn't expect for your father's business to suddenly go big. it was a big step for him, at first he didn't want to make it big but for you he did it" donghae looked at his mother as she patted him.

"other than experiencing what it's like to work like other people, your father want you to understand that you shouldn't underestimate workers in coffee shops or even other establishments, no matter how simple a workplace is son...you must appreciate all workers, no matter how poor or rich they are, you must treat them equally..okay?" donghae nodded.

after awhile, donghae fell asleep while his head was on his mother's lap. "he must be really tired" donghae's father said as he saw donghae asleep when he arrived, "he really is..look at all this heat pads" she chuckled. "you two are really two peas in a pod, when you were still doing the business for the first time, you put lots of heat pads just like this" she added.

He smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek, "welcome home", she greeted. Donghae's father called out for kangin their butler and driver to carry donghae to his room, while they cooked dinner. They did every now and then, even if they had a cook, they wanted donghae to still remember their cooking and of course let their cooks know some recipes that they know that their family loves.

After cooking everything and making side dishes, they woke up donghae to eat dinner. donghae wasn't a heavy sleeper and he would definitely complain if he missed his parents cooking, cause he never missed it no matter how tired he was.

"yuuuumm, i really love your beef stew" donghae said as he ate, his parents smiled at him "you know, it could be because hyukjae loved that stew too...before you didn't like it that much" his mother said it in such a soft voice but donghae stopped, looking all sad. "ai...why did you have to mention it, you know hae goes all depressed missing hyukjae" his father complained, "i said it in a very soft voice" his mother added.

"anything related to hyukjae can be heard by one and only hae, maybe even if ants said it he would hear it" his father chuckled making donghae only pout more. "you know since you worked hard this week, I would give you a free to do week hae and you could go to hyukjae how about that?" his father said, "REALLY!!!? You would let me!???" donghae said excitedly.

"yeah~so now eat and rest tomorrow, so on monday you could venture to mokpo without body aches" his father said and donghae nodded as he ate, he was so happy. This would be his first vacation to go Mokpo alone, he will finally see hyukjae after so many years...after they got rich, they went to the city and he never saw hyukjae again. He missed his bestfriend so much, he did gain friends in the city but no one could ever replace hyukjae because he was indeed special for him.


	5. Donghae's Stupid Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae is going to Mokpo to see Hyukjae  
> What will happen if he discovers that Hyukjae is mad at him  
> because of his stupid mistake?

It's finally monday, the day donghae is waiting for! After resting well yesterday thanks to his father, he can now finally go to Mokpo and see hyukjae again after so many years...the last time they met, they were still 8yrs old that time and he is now already 23. "Donghae make sure to be polite to Mrs.Lee, just because you miss hyukjae doesn't mean you should go barging in their house, okay?" donghae's mom reminded for the nth time, since donghae can be a very hyper adult. "of course i know that, I'm not a kid" he pouted, his mother smiled and gave him a peck on the forehead.

After other reminders from his mother, donghae finally embarked on his journey on the way to mokpo. It's been awhile so thank god for his mom being ready and gave him a paper with instructions on how to get there. as he road the train, he looked outside the window remembering him and hyukjae dancing near the sea when they were kids, it's so unforgettable.

Finally after 3 hours travel he arrived at Mokpo, it was already august but the place was still much warmer than in the city, the fresh air and the smell of the sea. It really does bring a lot of memories just being here..

Flashbacks

"hae ah~ let's dance that..u-um what's the title of that again?" hyukjae pouted trying to remember, "it's candy by h.o.t." donghae reminded hyukjae for the 10th time already, "why are you so forgetful? are you already old?" he teased. "yah! were just same age..hey so how about it, should we dance it? they say we can perform a dance in the school fair" hyukjae waiting for donghae to decide for the both of them.

"eehh it's so boring, why are primary school fairs so boring, I wanna dance in a big stage just like highschool or college students but do I even have a choice right now? if you want to do it, let's do so" donghae sighed as he stretched. "so ambitious~ we're still grade 3 you know, we can do that in the future! we would dance until we get old" he grinned and donghae can't help but smile also after seeing hyukjae's gummy smile.

End of Flashback

'Ah now I can't wait~' donghae ran all the way to hyukjae's house, he finally arrived after running for 10mins "finally I'm here!" he fixed his hair and wiped his sweat before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, a familiar face greeted him, it was hyukjae's sister. "can I help you?" she asked, "um hi..? good afternoon! uh unnie Sora you probably don't remember me, It's me donghae, hyukjae's childhood friend" he said as he scratched his head, he was feeling a bit shy since it's been awhile. "Oh my it's been awhile donghae yah~ it's so nice of you to visit! come in come in" she said as she gave way to donghae.

"here sit down for a moment, I have to call mother she's upstairs" she left for a moment and donghae wondered why he called hyuk's mom instead of hyukjae because obviously he was here for hyukjae. "donghae, oh how much you have grown" hyukjae's mom hugged me, "how are you mom?" donghae asked, well he called her mom even before because she acted like a 2nd mom to him, whenever his mother was busy when they were kids, he will be left to hyukjae's mom. "still the same but I've been doing less work these days because of body pain, my husband is doing all the busy work and hyukjae is helping while going to university" she said.

"univesity? wait...I thought provinces only have colleges, universities are in the cities right?" he was a bit confused, "donghae didn't you know that hyukjae is in the city right now? he wrote you letters until you were 21 even when you stopped writing back when you were both 18, hyukjae got upset and he didn't write anymore but I know he wrote a letter when he was going to the city, he was afraid facing the city life alone so he did, so all this time I thought you were there with him" hyukjae's mom said worried.

"I didn't receive it...I didn't receive any of those letters..wait..when I was 18 it stopped, I stopped receiving letters so I didn't write back" donghae thought hard why he stopped receiving letters, and donghae realized they changed house when he turned 18 and completely forgot to inform hyukjae about the change of address. "AAH I'm so stupid!" he said as he messed up his hair in frustration. He explained to hyukjae's mom everything "Aigoo...that's too bad, I thought you got busy with city life that's why you didn't write back" she said.

"I would never ignore hyuk's letters, I would never.." he sighed, wanting to punch himself because he feels so stupid. "I know hyukjae probably is upset with you right now but you know he can never stay mad at you, want me to help you donghae to get close to him again?" donghae of course nodded, "so here's my idea" hyukjae's mom explained everything about hyuk's situation and how everything will go.

"Thank you mom~" donghae thanked her and he already said goodbye to them after eating snacks with them. donghae was tired, not just the travel but the thought that hyukjae thinks he ignored those precious hand written letters, instead going straight home, he went to their old house and asked the new residents there if they received letters and they actually did. It was compiled in a box, it was so many...to think hyukjae still wrote for 3 years even if he wasn't replying, he asked the residents if he was allowed to stay a bit just to see the letters and they allowed him to do so.

Donghae,

You fish! where are you? reply....

I won the dance competition, you dolt, you should congratulate me.

I demand a gift, If only you were here, we would have won it together

Frm: Handsome Hyukjae

________________________________________________________________

Donghae,

hey are you angry that I called you a fish?

hey sorry okay, you know I didn't meant that...

but still don't you have anything for me for winning?

you told me you were gonna send me something if I did.

Frm: Hyukjae

________________________________________________________________

Donghae,

This is stupid hae, is it that insulting to be a fish???

hey reply I miss you...

Frm: Hyukjae

________________________________________________________________

Donghae,

if you keep this up, I really won't be sending you letters anymore.

you can't even just say congratulations to me?

are you even my friend?

Frm: Hyukjae

________________________________________________________________

Donghae,

are you doing well? don't tell me your sick that's why you're not replying?

hey don't die on me, you did say you wanna marry me in the future you dolt.

you haven't even asked me out and you're being like this.

Frm: Hyukjae

________________________________________________________________

Donghae,

I saw you in tv you idiot,

partying like a rich man indeed..is that why you're ignoring me now.

I guess I have been set aside.

I hate you so much, don't ever show your face to me again.

like i said...i hate you!

I'll stop sending letters because you are an idiot, a fish and AN IDIOT

Frm: Hyukjae

________________________________________________________________

Donghae,

I did say I will stop but...I will be studying in Seoul University,

you're studying there too right? hey at least help me adjust in city life

you know I didn't mean it right? that i hate you.

you know you're the bestest friend I have, so pls don't ignore me.

Frm: Hyukjae

________________________________________________________________

Donghae read the letters, there were more..but he wasn't strong enough to read all of them without trying not to cry so he decided to just read the rest when he gets home. 'don't worry hyukjae, I will make it up to you..I will make sure I do so'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So hey guys, finally I did an update...
> 
> Work is taking a toll on me. shisus.
> 
> So unlike the first one I did before, I made some changes now
> 
> for the story to make more sense. the one i did before were ugh bad.
> 
> so I'm glad I made this whole revision.


	6. "Aiden"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae is finally in Hyukjae's apartment.  
> He discovered about Hyuk's ex  
> and Donghae revealing a secret

After cleaning hyukjae's mess around the house, donghae started unpacking his stuff in the other room that hyukjae brought him too, that room looked used and there were clothes there that definitely didn't belong to hyukjae since it was meant for someone with a bigger build of body. "hey hyukjae whose clothes are these in the closet?" donghae asked making hyukjae turn to his direction, he went to the kitchen and got a big black plastic bag, barged into the room and put the said clothes on the trash bag "h-hey~ that's a waste...we could use that for xtra clothes" donghae was puzzled with how hyukjae is acting, "no! I have lots of extra clothes, we don't need these trash, it definitely belongs to trash and it deserves to burn" hyukjae left the room and went outside to probably put it in the main trash bins outside.

'hmm clothes that doesn't belong to him, he definitely hates the owner of the clothes for a reason...could it be an ex boyfriend? well those definitely doesn't belong to a girl, geez now I'm curious'. Donghae could only sigh, while he continued to unpack and after a minute or so, he was finally done and sat beside hyukjae "hey...you ok? you definitely started to be in a bad mood after throwing the clothes there" hyukjae looked at him, he's really bad at hiding his emotions especially from donghae, even when he was a kid, donghae knew if he felt sad or angry even if tries to hide it. "I just wish I could say it's nothing, it's my ex boyfriend's clothes...we just broke up recently..I felt like a trash when he broke up with me, he chose his parents money instead of me, even when I was working almost day and night just to support him, I guess it wasn't enough since he was a thousand times richer" hyukjae felt like crying, he didn't want to talk about it but he wanted to let it all out also.

"hey...did he really said that? that he left you for the money?" donghae asked. "he didn't say so directly but from what he said, it definitely sounded like that...I did my best to make him not leave but it's just...he won't even look at me, maybe it's just really me...I guess I wasn't that good looking for him" donghae wiped hyukjae's tears. "you know hyukjae, I guess you don't know how some rich families work so let me tell you about it" donghae said because he had a feeling that whoever hyukjae's ex boyfriend was, did it for his sake, because if hyukjae supported him and lived here, I bet he ran away from home and had some really bad threats from his parents for him to go back.

"I have encountered many people born from rich families..most are controlled by their parents, some doesn't even have the right to decide for themselves and some even gets really bad threats if they disobey and when I mean bad threats it could have something to do with someone dying so never underestimate or even fight with rich people you don't know very well hyuk....you know I'm quite lucky because my parents started from a poor life before becoming a rich person because they know how important it is to love their families and to be humble. I'm not saying that all rich families are like that but there are really families who are like that, that's why even dad gave me a special nickname just so no one would know me if they decided to look for me" donghae explained.

"it's that bad? rich families are scary...and if ever, that really is true that siwon broke up with me because of a threat, then I really can't hate him but if that was true too, I wish he just told me, why go all the way and hurt my feelings.. though now, I feel bad throwing the clothes now, geez hae..anyways why would they look for you? and why hide?" did you do something bad?" hyukjae said, "ah I shouldn't have said that...so it was siwon? choi freaking siwon??" donghae pouted, siwon doesn't know donghae personally but both of them are in the same clubs and they were kind of rivals, he did heard that siwon was in a relationship...so it was hyukjae. "I don't even wanna talk about him, I'm jealous...I did say I want to make you my wife in the future and you had to be boyfriends with my rival??" hyukjae blushed hitting donghae in the arm, "how should I know!? besides were not in a relationship anymore..no need to be jealous" hyukjae pouted.

"You didn't even answer my question...were you evading my question because you did something really bad?" hyukjae said curiously, "No I didn't...they look for me for future partnership" donghae sighed, "partnership? business? what does that have to do with you?" donghae looked at hyukjae as if that the answer was obvious. "hyukjae...don't you even watch dramas? the answers are there already.. they look for me to wed their daughter/son just because if they got me wed with their children, they can have a share with our company and as a heir, I'm next in line" hyukjae looked intrigue, "well some dramas are just so far off from reality, so how should I know that's what really happens" hyukjae complained.

"so yeah good luck looking for me with that name, the only ones who knows that nickname are my parents" donghae said as he drank water, "I'm curious though...what's the nickname?" donghae looked at hyukjae, "I don't know if I should tell you" donghae teased, "yah! don't you trust me you brat" hyukjae pouted, donghae went to hyukjae and pushed him in the sofa hovering him "thrust you? do you want it bad?" donghae smirked, while hyukjae turned bright red like a tomato, "y-yah it TRUST not THRUST!" hyukjae shouted making donghae laughed so hard.

"Oh god hyukjae your so adorable hahahahah" donghae continued to laugh, almost crying "it's Aiden...but hyukjae, never ever say that name or that will make you in trouble, because many rich families are looking for me for my V card ahhaha" donghae calmed down for a bit. "I hate you" hyukjae still red because of earlier, "I love you too hyukkie~" donghae said because he know hyuk didn't meant that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely checked this chapter and hoping there are no mistakes in this


End file.
